1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an approach for automated testing on a data storage element, and more particularly to a data storage controller, a data storage apparatus and related automated testing method thereof for automated testing on the data storage element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, conventional methods for testing memory elements utilize artificiality to modify parameters continuously and test various test items step by step. For example, the testing engineer continuously modifies the setting of testing parameters according to basic information acquired from memory element manufacturers to proceed the testing, and identifies which parameter is the best setting through his own experience. Besides being time-consuming and prone to making mistakes, the drawbacks of artificiality, such as deciding the best parameter setting according to artificial experience, may result in imperfections in the test flow because of limits in the testing engineer's own experience.